Loyal to the End
by E.S. Asher - MCV2
Summary: [Spoilers]Genis thought of it over and over. He couldn't possibly fight against him, but instead he joined up with him and betrayed everyone that ever trusted him. How will this turn out.
1. Betrayal

**A/N:**Normal text are actions and such, _Italics_ are thoughts.

**Disclaimer:**Don't own Namco, ToS or whatnot, just owe this story of mine.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:Betrayal**

I knew all along... that my half-elf friend is the leader of Cruxis... It will not be long before he reveals himself as Yggdrasil of Cruxis... but what will I do?

Should I stay with Lloyd? my friend since early age... or should I stay with Mithos? My only half-elf friend that I met on this journey?

_An age where there will be no discrimination..._

That ringed through my head; as well as when Yggdrasil or Mithos said it.

Could his ideal really work? Would discrimination really stop if we all became lifelss beings?

_It would work indeed, no one would be discriminated, but... Lloyd says he'll find a way to save both worlds and stop this... do I want to wait for that? maybe it will fail... maybe Lloyd won't be able to do such a hard task..._

I couldn't sleep that night, I was sleeping right next to Mithos, my friend. Or shall I say- our enemy.

No... not my enemy... only for Lloyd... I can't possibly have them both at this rate.  
something's got to let up... Mithos is going to reveal himself soon.

_What should I do?_

I eventually got tired and fell asleep. Hoping for the best tomorrow.

I was awoken by strange sounds, I didn't know what was going on, but there was a lot of commotion outside, and I noticed that Mithos was gone...

_Oh no! he's already up!_

I quickly jumped out of bed, rushing towards outside.

When I went outside, I saw few lifeless bodies of Renegades... and I saw Mithos to the right-  
kicking Yuan.

"Mithos! So it's true..." I said, backing off in shock.

"What? that you should have never trusted me? good guess Genis! Because I didn't trust you either!" Mithos said, laughing hard.

Billions of thoughts flew through my mind at that point...

_NO! It can't be happening... He won't betray me... this is not true! it's all just a dream!_

I was too much in a shock state to notice anything, I sat down on the floor, thinking about this tragic event.

Before I knew it, Presea patted me on the back, I didn't expect that, but it seems like Mithos and the angels that were here left.

_Mithos... why?_

"Genis, are you alright?" Presea asked.

"Yes I am fine" I replied, going towards the house.

I didn't want to see anyone. I just wanted some time to be alone... I couldn't possibly believe that my best and only half-elf friend betrayed me...

_No! Why? why does it have to turn out like this?_

I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night, Mithos betrayed me... I can't think of anything worse that would happen...

_Everyone's going to tell me to fight him... but I can't! I won't!_

But if I won't... they probably just bring me along anyway...

_If I choose to be with Lloyd... the worlds would probably be regenerated, but then discrimination won't stop. People on both Slyvarant and TeThe'alla hate half-elf with every passion they have... Humans would be saved... but waht about us half-elfs?_

If I choose to be with Mithos however, I would lose Lloyd and everyone else... including Raine who chooses to side with Lloyd... But discrimination will stop, and the worlds won't exist anymore... everything will be ok... no threats, no discrimination, and best of all... no humans...

_Do I really want to side with Mithos? yes I do! but... Lloyd won't be happy... heck! who cares! My life has been nothing but hiding my half-elf self, along with pains and struggle.  
why not end it now? Presea is going to be dead when Mithos takes over... besides she likes Lloyd! She won't like a half-elf like me... yeah... even though I run risk of losing my friends and family... I at least have a true friend..._

_Besides... Lloyd has been more of an ass then Zelos when this whole thing started... letting Colette go by herself to the temple, Acting shamelessly when somebody dropped through a hole. ugh! I don't think I can take Lloyd anymore! he just follows his ideals that are nothing more then fantasies of which 3 year olds think of! He doesn't even know what 7 x 7 for crying out loud! what do I see in him as a friend? nothing!_

Sleep found me again, and I know for sure, that when I see Mithos again... I will take my side...

When morning came, Llody said we would go get a doctor for Altessa, which is good enough, Ill have time to think about what to do with Lloyd when I go to Mithos' side.

We were about to get our rheairds, I stood away from everyone, thinking about my plans, but I was interupted when my annoying sister come to me.

"Genis... you knew all along didn't you?" She asked.

"Yeah..." I replied...

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"He was my friend... and he was so nice and all..."

"I know, but you must accept the truth and fight..." She ended, coming over to give me a hug.

_Get away from me!_

_Hah! what do you know sis? you think you can just get me to fight him after all we've been through? you're wrong sis! Just you watch... I will show you the way to true salvation!_

I pushed her away, freeing myself, and seeing that the rheairds were ready, I jumped on and got mine started already, during the course of time, I saw Raine with a worried look.

What are you so worried about Raine? that I'd suicide? wrong!

We got onto our rheairds and flew towards Flanoir, we landed safely outside, and we booked the Inn there for the night.

For the rest of the day I stayed away from everyone, just thinking about the plans I have when Lloyd sees the "real" me.

Very soon nighttime came, and I was not going to fall asleep tonight, I was still caught up on my thoughts, and I even planned what to do to each of these hopeless ones.

It was then that I noticed there was something poking me since last night, I reached into my pocket and pulled out an envelop.

I opened it and read the letter inside, it said:

**Genis, if you're reading this that means you have recieved my message, now here is what I want to say: For the rest of this week, you have time to think. When you thought over this carefully, I want you to come to Tethe'alla base entrance at your OWN time without anyone seeing you, and tell me if you want to join me...**

**Mithos**

I didn't need any further thinking, I just springed out of bed and went out the Inn. To make sure that no one would or can follow me, I sneaked to where Lloyd would be, and hoping to steal his Wing pack.

But when I got there, Lloyd was outside, clearly awake, and next to him was Presea!

heh.. I knew it... Presea really does like him! Then it's settled, I have no more vaule in this group! see you all later humans and defiled Raine!

I sneaked away not letting them see me, and I sneaked quitely but speedly to the exit of town so Lloyd and Presea won't see me over the high ground.

Even if I couldn't steal the Wing pack, I dragged my rheaird to the back where I am completely invisible to eye sight.

I activated my Rheaird and flew around the perimeter of the continent, not allowing anyone to see my Rheaird.

I arrived at teh base. I looked around and saw nothing. I continued to walk around when suddenly, three angel worriors appeared before me.

Before a single breath came out of me, I felt 2 familiar arms envelp me around my head, and pulled me towards another body.

"So you have come..." the person said.

"Mithos..." I said, glad to see my friend again.

"So you have made up your final decision?" Mithos asked.

"Of course! I don't need them! You're all I need..."

"Heh... is that so?"

"Yes! let me join you Mithos!"

"Very well. But first, Let's get things settled..." Before I knew it, we teleported away from Ozette and into Welgaia.

"What are we going to do? I don't really have all that much time... they might be worried about me... and I don't want to reveal my cover yet.." I said, enjoying the manatic presence of Welgaia.

"Don't worry.. this won't take long..." Mithos said, grabbing my exsphere from my hand and then placing a red ruby coloured Cruxis Crystal in it's place.

After he had done that, he pushed me into a weird capsule.

I looked over to see the door is now closed.

"Mithos!" I call out in confusion.

"Don't worry, this won't take long..." he said, activating the machine. The mechanisms activated and I felt a weird aura envelop me, first it was just pain on the outside, but soon enough the pain traveled through everywhere on the inside. I couldn't take anymore of it and lost conciousness...

_Mithos..._

I woke up 10 minutes later, feeling like I am in a whole new body. I noticed I wasn't in the capsule anymore, I stood up and noticed something that was glowing! I turned my head to the left and found that the glowing things were my Orange-coloured wings!

"So how do you feel now Genis?" Mithos said, appearing from behind.

"I feel... great!" I replied.

"Just use your mana to close and open your wings when needed to" he instructed.

"Alright, so what's my first objective?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, I assume Lloyd is going to attack us, and when he does... fake a plan to get the chosen of Slyvarant here!"

"I got you Mithos... I know what I'll do!"

"Good! Now, it might get dangerous if you stay here any longer, so I will see you until tomorrow!" with that, he used his powers to teleport me back to the entrance of Flanoir with my Rheaird.

I sneaked into my room, and pretended to sleep; since I have a cruxis crystal that is blue,  
I have all the angel senses without having my self revealed...

tomorrow... is the big day... Lloyd and the others will know how painful it is for someone to betray them and forcing youself to face them...

_Lloyd... it has been nice being friends with you, but it's over now! You acted like a complete ass since Colette started the journey of regeneration, and you act like your going to do everything by force... well I tell you, Brains is also important fool..._

_Colette, You're going to be Martel's vessel... I hope you're ready for this! once Martel takes over you completely, Your mouth will be shut up for good!_

_Raine... Don't think saying anything can comfort me... I will NOT fight Mithos! He is my best friend and I will side with him... if you got a problem with that, then keep it to yourself..._

_Sheena go jump off a cliff! I will take you out before you can even take out your worthless summoning spirits!_

_Zelos the ass! Wait till I show you my power! You'll be begging for mercy! You've been demoted in Cruxis if you haven't gotten the clue..._

_Presea you can just die with Lloyd! You like him right? then die with him! You don't care about me... so why should I do the same for you? as a matter of fact, why'd I even thought about you in the first place?_

_Regal... Since you want to die for killing Alicia, then let me fulfill you wish for you! You're right, You do deserve to die!_

The next morning came and we all gathered up in front of the Inn, I almost fell asleep in my angel form from Lloyd talking his stupid ideals

We arrived at the tower of salvation, the entrance was closed off by guards so we took an alternating route Yuan got us through and into the main room.

Now it's time! I'll put my plan to use!

I went to the side where the inactivate seal is.

"Colette, try standing here, maybe the seal will activate from your cruxis crystal" I said,

"huh? ok!" She responded.

Perfect! She doesn't know what's coming!

As she stepped on the seal I transfered a small drip of mana through my body to the seal, activating it to look real.

"hahaha!" I laughed raising my hand and making a magic crystal force field form around Colette, hearing her scream enlightened me in joy!

"Genis! What the hell!" I heard Lloyd yell out, as the angels and Pronyma came down and secured Colette.

"ah, Lloyd... why do you sound so angry?" I replied in a very calm state.

"What are you doing! dammit!" He said, enraged.

"Oh just handing Colette over to Mithos, what else?"

Pronyma chuckled a bit and spoke.

"Oh, excuse me for interuptting, but you knew he was with us didn't you?" Pronyma asked smiling.

"What! Thats---" Before Lloyd could finish off his sentence, I cut him in.

"Com'on! I thought your brain would at least work SOME times! you think I'd fight Mithos after all this? you're wrong!" I said.

"Genis... You Bastard! I thought we were friends!" Lloyd said, with more rage.

I laughed out loud, I can't believe what I was hearing.

"Shut up! You think we're friends? You acted nothing but an ass since the beggining! and what do you hope to finish by uniting the worlds? both worlds hate half-elfs and when they are combined,  
you're just going to relax while the descrimination for half-elfs build up... It's useless!  
useless I tell you! Your ideal would only save the humans... not elves or half-elves! You humans are all the same... greedy!"

"Genis! Why? Why didn't you..." I cut Raine off as well.

"Queit you corrupted sister! if You were to talk to me, you'd get me to turn against Mithos, I don't think so!"

"Pronyma, stop dwandling and let's get going, the angels can take care of this..." I said, teleporting right behind Colette

"Lloyd... Lloyd!" Colette called out.

Annoyed by her calls I finally did what I wasn't able to do before-- throw a mana ball into her,  
making her yell out in pain before leaving Lloyd with the guards.


	2. Within the base

**Disclaimer:**ToS is Namco's bleh... and this applies to all chappies now...  
**

* * *

Chapter 2:Within the base **

Kratos was fully healed within the Cruxis base, and he awoken by some strange sounds.

_I am back... but what is this commotion outside?_

Kratos got up and opened the door. He went outside his chamber and saw that all the angels were busy getting ready for battle.

_So... Lloyd and his friends have finally come..._

However, the angels getting ready for battle were not in a formation that Yggdrasil would normally set.

_What's Yggdrasil thinking this time?_

He looked around and see that the angels were formed in a much stronger position then before,  
Something that Yggdrasil would never have thought of... not even himself...

_There has to be someone else that is ordering around these angels... could it be Pronyma?_

Kratos looked around and saw the angels were busy so he just went to Yggdrasil's chamber.

"Lord Yggdrasil... the angels seem to be in a very effective battle formation, did you tell them to do that?" I asked.

"No, I didn't think of that..." He replied.

"The Pronyma did?"

"No... my friend did..."

"Your friend...?"

"Oh right, while you were resting from your wounds last night, my letter gave Genis a clear message, and late at night, me and a couple of angels went down and retrieved him... it's been clear that he's on our side... which is for the best anyway... Yuan needs a replacement.  
as well as that Zelos is one-hundered percent useless now..."

"What!" I shot out, I couldn't believe he did that

"Hmm? you have a problem with that?"

Have a problem? Genis was my son's best friend and you just step in and take him away from my son? you know that he would kill us all now! He fought with great rage when I revealed myself as an enemy, and he hated that...

"Yggdrasil... you know how much this would hurt my son?" I blasted out.

"Why of course I do! I went through much more... I losted my sister to those humans... and it was my SISTER... someone much closer then a best friend! Now if you'll excuse me.  
Genis should be bringing me the chosen soon and then... I will finally see her again!"

"Why do you think this idea of yours will work for sure?"

"Because I know it will! and it almost worked! this time, I have a true friend who won't betray me! for sure this is going to work don't you think?"

I needn't to say more, I walked out of the room in shame...

_Why didn't I know of this plan? I could have told Lloyd... Maybe it's not too late... maybe I can convince him to go back to Lloyd... I must find him!_

But still... why would he betray Lloyd like this? Once glance since the begining I could tell they were best friends and all, but why this?

_I don't know if I deserve to be called a father anymore... how could I let my son get into this? Why didn't I at least do something?_

_I am sorry Anna... it seems like I couldn't prevent another mistake to happen... and now Lloyd our son, will have to suffer again... Sorry Lloyd..._

Perhaps I can still repent for what I have done... I think I will help Lloyd find the orb that lets him wield the eternal sword... yeah I have to... with the way things are, Mithos is going to win...

Yet, I am sorry to betray Mithos... but... his ideals just won't work... I feel sorry for the small child too... I just hope that he finds a way back to Lloyd...

I hate to see anyone die--even if it's someone that barely close to me... I have seen too many lives lost in the past 4000 years... and this one is close attached to Lloyd... I must not let my son suffer anymore...

Kratos looked around in the exsphere patch section of Welgaia, searching for the proper material.

"Lord Kratos, is there something you are looking for?" An Angel asked.

"No, I can find it myself..." I replied.

"Very well then..." The angel concluded, leaving.

_If I don't save the boy... that is what he is going to turn into! But since when did anyone's life other then Lloyd or Anna became so important to me?_

_Is it because this life has connection to Lloyd?..._

Kratos searched around the many cases and finally found the orb.

_Here it is! With this, Lloyd will be able to wield the eternal sword once forged with a key crest!_

_Thank Martel Yuan told me about all this... so that I could help my son in some way now that he knows I am his father..._

I just then, realized finding the orb had consumed some time, and if I didn't go find the little boy right now-- it might be too late later onwards.

_Cruxis' doings are wrong... why can't Mithos just accept the fact that Martel died for the sake of creating a peaceful world?_

_If he hadn't lived 4000 years, it wouldn't have been so painful... and there won't be so many lives lost..._

_Desians won't be needed... there would have been no discrimination of half-elf if Desians didn't exist, along with a peaceful world..._

But... Mithos has been my apprentice... I can't possibly turn against him... he was my comrade for over 4000 years...

But my long lost son is on the other side...

_Oh Anna... what should I do? I don't want to leave my old friend... but at the same time,  
I don't want to go against Lloyd..._

I wish Mithos hadn't chosen this path... it's not what Martel wanted... I guess I have no choice... since I already have done this... I will go back with Lloyd... and hopefully it gives me another chance to be a father again...

Kratos moved towards the chamber, seeing Yggdrasil talking to himself insanely.

"Once the chosen is mine... I will have everything! ahahahaha! for once in 4000 years... I have a true friend..." Yggdrasil muttered.

"Yggdrasil..." I said, hoping not to interupt him in anyway.

"hahaha---yes? what is it?"

"Do you have to kill everyone? Do you hate them so much just because they killed Martel?"

"Of course I do! and never have I had a friend since like 4000 years ago... and now my dream of resurrecting Martel is finally here! Too bad Yuan is out ahahaha!"

"What about those other Helf-elfs down there? what about me? you want to kill us too?"

"Why no... but I know that you're not going to betray me... and that the half-elfs down there are going to get corrupted anyway... did you see how my Genis' digusting little sister tried to get him to turn against me? A half-elf! She, a half-elf turning against me! that's the most unspeakable act to do! She just deserves to die with those pitiful humans!"

"Lord Yggdrasil..."

"It's about your son isn't it?"

I was at a loss of words for a moment.

_How did he know?_

"Well, if your son really matters that much to you, I will keep him alive-- as an angel of course!" He said, grinning.

Once again, at a loss of words, I left the room. I just couldn't believe it.

_Mithos Yggdrasil! He doesn't even care for the rest of us anymore! Let my son live and turn him into an lifeless being? I can't stand that... I am sorry Mithos... this is the path I have chosen, and I will not fail this time... I will not let another mistake happen like with Anna... please know that this is not because I hate you... it's because Lloyd has a way to make things easier for everyone... in a better way._


	3. No Chance at all

**Chapter 3:No chance at all**

_This is not really happening... why... you can't be serious... Mithos hurt alot of people to try and revive Martel... are you saying that you approve of his ideas?_

_Maybe we can talk it out with him... I don't want to see you get hurt... We lived together long enough to know that Lloyd is stronger!_

_You know that Lloyd will kill you... I don't want to see you hurt... but we have no choice.  
because you hurt us... hurt me..._

_Not just physically, but mentally too... how do you think your sister feels? she has raised you for over half her life time!_

_And to see you leave and turn against her... is your thanks?_

_Mithos is wrong... you cared for him... but this is just too much... you aren't the friend we know before..._

_You are no different from Mithos... we don't want to do this... but we have no choice..._

_You have totally gone over to the other side... Is Mithos all that's important to you? Did we, or even just me; give you even friendship that you would betray us?_

_Please don't let this be real... I don't want to fight you either... you're a friend amoung all of us..._

_You grew up in the same villiage as Lloyd and I did... we didn't discriminate against you when we found out you are a half-elf... yet... why must you discriminate us?_

_What did we do to earn this? We've been with you for most of your life time And this is what we get in return?_

_Why... tell me why..._

_Please tell me your coming back... I know there is a part of you that's still with us... please come back..._

Lloyd and his remaining friends fought fiercely through the angel guards that appeared before them, especially Lloyd.

They wasted not a single second, after taking down the guards, they immediately went through the portal to go save Colette.

Pronyma, Genis and a few other angels entered the room with the unconcious Chosen, and Yggdrasil saw that it was time.

"It is time... time to make this dream come true!" He said, placing Colette into the capsule and taking her key crest off.

"Lord Yggdrasil, are you sure it's ok to leave those humans down there? They aren't weak"  
Pronyma warned.

"Don't worry about those inferior beings... even if they do come up here, they won't get into this room!"

"I will go and see to it that our traps work Mithos... and to tell that corrupted sister of mine what all this really means..." Genis said, teleporting away

"Hahaha! I have Genis making sure that those pitiful humans die, and if that's not enough I can always take them out... do don't worry Pronyma... the hour of rebirth is at hand! withness and behold Martel's revival!" Yggdrasil said, looking Martel transvering into the Vessel's body.

"How far can you make it Lloyd?" Genis said, watching from elsewhere.

He heard a door open from behind him, he turned around to see Kratos.

"Kratos? are you busy too?"

"No... I am not... but I have something I wish to speak to you about..." Kratos replied.

"So go ahead... what's going on?"

"Why did you betray Lloyd?"

Genis closed his eyes for a second there and cracked a smile.

"Well I've had enough of him... his ideas are always crazy... but this time it's too much.  
There is no way his ideas are going to come true..."

"Do you actually believe that? Mithos' plan won't really giv--" Before finishing his sentence,  
Genis had cut him off

"And what proof do you have that foolish Lloyd's ideas would work? And aren't you on Mithos'  
side? shouldn't you be busy?"

"No... ever since Martel died, Mithos has become corrupted... his idea... doesn't work.  
I know it... Lloyd's path is small... but his ideals are stronger... much better for people..."

"People as in Humans... He doesn't take any consideration in half-elfs at all! He obviously doesn't think for half-elfs... and I don't want to hear the name of that blasted human..."

"Lloyd is not..."

"Then what is he? an Elf? a half-elf? no! Just a human... a selfish human..."

"No! Can you actually say that? You've been his friend since childhood... are you just going to throw it all away now?"

"And why can't I? He's pretty much nothing more but an annoying Human... since the journey started out in slyvarant, he won't even keep his mouth shut for more then 5 seconds plus, he turns out to be a complete kid... he doesn't think..."

"It's not waht you think! He has a strong will. He is trying to work for the sake of both worlds and he's trying to save half-elfs too"

"In what way is he? he's only a selfish human..."

"He isn't! Why can't you understand that he cares? that's why he is trying so hard"

"Mithos' way is so much easier... even if Lloyd did establish peace... it won't last a life time! Eventually the corrupted minds of humans are going to cause what happened in the past and repeat the same mistake... it's hopeless! Compare that to Mithos' plan... Mithos plans to Have everyone become the same thing... if that happened and he ruled, everyone would be turely happy! There would be no corruption... and there would be no fools messing around with the way things go... that would be the type of peace that lasts forever!"

Kratos hadn't believe what he heard... a little boy saying such things... was not unexpected,  
especially from this one.

"Stop it! do you not see the failure of Mithos' plans? his ideals killed many for the past 4000 years! Meaning this will most likely end up in another failure..." Kratos stated.

"Really Kratos? but this time you see... Colette's mana signature is so close to Martel's.  
this obviously has to work... it's almost as if they're twins... this time it will work! who cares about Colette? they are all the same- a human... like Lloyd..." Genis said, laughing.

_Mithos... what have you done with him? you flipped his personality upside down! What are you? How did you do it? Why did you do it? Lloyd will hold a even bigger grudge against you for doing this to his best friend... or former best friend..._

"Wake up! You know that this isn't right! Lloyd and the others are your true friends!" Kratos said, pulling his sword out mindlessly.

"I am awake, it's just that you humans don't... you just want me to go back because of Lloyd.  
but I tell you... I won't... I hate him!" Genis countered.

Kratos wasn't able to think at this point. He was furious of my Mithos Yggdrasil did to his son's best friend-and the suffering that his son will have. He opened his cerulean blue wings and dashed forward to strike.

_What am I doing? Am I losing it? no... I just want to save Lloyd from suffering... but I shouldn't have gotten mad... but then again... Mithos..._

Not everything was as expected, before Kratos lunged to where Genis was, the young mage and teleported behind him and launched a fairly large mana shot into him, causing Kratos to fall to the ground.

"You forgot... you aren't the only one with flashy wings and a angelic body..." Genis said,  
looking down at Kratos coldlessly.

_Damn... Even if it was for Lloyd... I shouldn't have... damn... his speed is faster then my own..._

Kratos didn't believe it- but it was a fact. Mithos had taken Lloyd's best friend for good.  
and there was no turning back, all he could do is watch Lloyd suffer another betrayal...

Something that Kratos had gone through and didn't want Lloyd to go through as well. He laid motionlessly on the floor, still weak from Yuan's blast last night. It angered him to know that the little boy was flashing those orange-coloured wings right into his eyes while he couldn't do anything but watch him make Lloyd suffer... There was no chance at all...


	4. Trap 1

**Chapter 4:Trap 1**

_No way... how could this happen? He didn't tell me anything about having that brat in.  
so he's just abandoned me..._

_Here I am... still with Lloyd... and I was plannning to put my plan in action to end my life and all... and the brat goes up and takes the chance..._

_Damn! if I knew that he was going to do this... then I wouldn't have to go through the quick angel transformation... geez Cruxis just doesn't tell me anything do they?_

_One minute I was about to show my true self as Cruxis... but why didn't they tell me? I losted a big chance... damn Yggdrasil..._

_So like, they don't care for me anymore? why? wasn't I a spy for them? wasn't I helping them?  
In the end, they just throw me out like a stranger... damn it!_

_There would be no point in betraying Lloyd now... it would only makes things worse... but.  
I don't know... I guess Cruxis doesn't care or take note of me anymore..._

_Now that I think of it... I feel sorry for that brat that joined up with them... he might get thrown around as a piece of trash like me..._

_I guess this is how my life is meant to be... rejected... even by Cruxis! I don't believe it.  
My philandering to keep me concealed as apart of Cruxis no longer matter now... I will just follow whatever Lloyd commands me to do... I just can't bear it..._

_These ARE my only friend... including my special hunny..._

_Maybe when we get through with this, I can speak to that brat... maybe he will return..._

_He has never been important in my life... but I guess I have no choice but to take note of him.  
... heh heh heh... this is so unusual of me..._

_But hey! Cruxis rejected me for that brat and what can I do? absolutely nothing! This is so pointless... yet if I would feel sorry if the brat was in my position..._

_heck! I shouldn't think about it... I should just carry on... for now... at least he understands my pain too... in a way... but he beat me to it... he betrayed everyone first..._

> > > > > > > 

_I can see clearly what Lloyd and the rest of them were heading... but unfortunely for them.  
I have established a complete set of traps to finished them all off..._

_Heh... what on earth was Kratos thinking anyway? I am not going back to that Lloyd! no way! I am going to kill them all! All of them! hehehe..._

_I see that they have infiltrated the first few rooms, and it was time to get my traps into action._

_If that Kratos tries to interfere again... I will make him regret it... and I will make sure Lloyd sees it! And I will make sure Mithos sees it as well... no wonder Mithos despise humans so much... Kratos is betraying him all this time!_

_Humans ARE indeed the same... I regret ever becoming the friend of one! at least I have Mithos... he is my true friend... and I will tell him everything... I am such a good friend..._

_Here comes Lloyd and the rest of them... they have already gotten through the next floor already, it seems like they are more angry then before... oh well..._

Genis teleported to a room to see how Lloyd and the others have managed to get past the large room where he destroyed the bridge from both sides.

Seeing that the rock from above has fallen to the bridge, Genis knew it couldn't be Lloyd's thinking.

_Stupid sis of mine... why doesn't she understand that Lloyd is trying to hurt us all like the rest of the humans?_

Seeing nothing much to take note of, Genis left the room and appeared in Welgaia and set up the perfect trap in the room that Lloyd and the others are going to go through.

Down below, the warp on the left of the cylinder chaped room activated. Lloyd and the rest of the group walked through to the other side.

Let's see how you deal with this Lloyd... Genis thought, pressing the alarm from Welgaia, causing Angels in the room to awaken and attack his former allies.

It was a delightful sight, Genis watched Lloyd and the other struggle through the battle with the simple angel guards.

The sight of Lloyd and the others in Pain made him smile.

> > > > > > > >

After taken down the guards, Genis clicked the master alarm and all the angels in the room awakened, and now the main show was starting.

"We can't take all of them!" Lloyd said, looking up at the army of angels decending.

"Over there!" Zelos said, already running for the exit.

Lloyd and the others got through except Zelos, and this caught Genis' attention. From Welgaia,  
he shot couple of mana shots at the pillars next to the exit on the right before Zelos has a chance to go through.

"Zelos!" Lloyd yelled.

Zelos looked around to see that there was no escape for him, it was just what he wanted. Away from others where he could die peacefully.

"Don't worry Lloyd! You go and save Colette... I can hold them off here!" Zelos said, pulling out his sword.

"Zelos..."

"Don't worry about me bud, just rescue Colette, I will be fine!"

"But Zelos..."

"I have this under control! now just go!"

"I can't leave you behind! You are my friend!"

"Lloyd... I will be fine... trust me!"

Lloyd thought for a moment and finally responded.

"Zelos... don't die on me you hear that? I will come back and rescue you..." Lloyd said,  
running for the warp.

_I will come back and rescue you..._

Zelos was touched bt those words, He still had something to live for... He did have something worth living for in life... he had to protect Lloyd... and he was Lloyd's good friend...

_I ain't holding back anymmore! I will not die... I will kill you all and Lloyd will rescue me!  
Lloyd... you are such a good friend... you have found me a new purpose in life... thank you..._

Zelos got to himselfand unleashed a bright yellow colour mana and took out his Yellow wings...

This time... I will not foil things up! Don't you worry Lloyd... I will win this for you!

Zelos charged up to the army of angels ready to fight.

"You will not get past me!" He said, jumping into battle.

From above Genis was more then amused, he saw the whole pathetic talk between Zelos and Lloyd, it was just another one of Lloyd's talk-all.

_Intresting... I wonder how long can Zelos hold himself? Oh well, better start moving to where the others are headed, it will be awhile before he dies anyway..._

_1 down so far... this is getting too easy..._


	5. Trap 2

**Notice:**This fic will be on hold for awhile, I will still be around check my profile for details**

* * *

**

Chapter 5:Trap 2

_Why do I have this feeling upon me?_

_I haven't felt this way before... but this... is something new..._

_I have never experienced betrayal before... but it's terrible... this is the only thing that matches up to my lost time..._

_He betrayed everyone... the one who was known to show affection towards me... he betrayed everyone..._

_I don't know how I should react to all this... but inside... I felt there is a gap..._

_This is all so confusing... he loved me... and now he shows to betray us all?_

_He was there... he reached out his hand to me... and I didn't respond... until now.  
I reached out... and he was gone... gone far away..._

_I didn't know that he cared... but now it's too late... he's gone... right before my eyes. I missed the chance... it was there out in the open... why didn't I reach out too?_

_We all have to bear this pain... yet... for me it's even heavier... why? did I fell the same way for him too? I am not sure... but... something just doesn't feel right..._

_Why? Why is this gap in my heart ripping me apart? Why do I feel like somethings missing?_

_No doubt... why did you betray us? don't you like me anymore?_

_Have you really disappeared? You're not coming back?_

_I should have at least took notice of him... but it's all over now... he's an enemy..._

_I don't want to fight you... I didn't even get a chance to speak to you..._

_I don't want to kill you... but this..._

Lloyd, Presea, Raine, Regal and Sheena went to the next floor where they refreashed themselves,  
and fought through the enemies.

After getting prepared, they backtracked to the warp.

Meanwhile, Genis was at the next room, getting ready his trap.

"Wonder if this will take more then 1 of them... heh... who cares! as long as they die, it doesn't matter..." he muttered

Genis finished transferring mana into a remains of the great tree from earlier.

Full of mana energy, the tree became alive again, and Genis sent it hanging just above head level on the bottem floor of the spiral way.

As Lloyd and the rest of the group teleported on, Genis quickly teleported out of their sight.

They proceeded down the spiral way and start to walk across the bottem floor.

Suddenly, the revived tree attacks them.

"This thing won't let us through!" Lloyd said, stepping back.

More roots appeared from behind and tried to attack from behind.

Presea heard it's movement and quickly turned around to slash it away with her axe.

"We're surrounded!" Lloyd said, looking around to see the many roots gathering around them

"Leave this to me..." I said, jumping into battle and swinging my axe furiously.

Presea managed to destroy most of the surrounding roots with Lloyd, but the main branches gave them the trouble.

"Lloyd, please run across when I tell you to.." Presea intructed jumping upwards and started to hack away on the big tree.

She took many swings at the giant tree and weakened it to the point where it's branches that were blocking the way withdrawn.

Lloyd saw this perfect oppertunity to run across and did so.

Presea continued to hack on the revived tree with even greater vigor, she had to help Lloyd in this sticky one.

Eventually, the monsterous tree gave a large growl and fell.

Genis saw this from above and casted his spell to use the tree of whatever strength it had left.

The falling tree lifted one of it's vines and grabbed Presea on the wrist before crashing down and breaking the circular floor apart; Presea managed to grab ahold of the edge of the floor barely holding up.

Lloyd ran back and saw Presea in danger.

"Presea!" Lloyd shouted.

"Lloyd, don't worry about me right now, I will be fine..." I called to him.

"But..."

"You're a good person Lloyd... please go and rescue Colette, I will catch up later..."

"Alright, but you'd better be alright!" Lloyd finished, rushing off to the next warp.

_"There goes Presea... the second one I want to kill the most... can hardly believe that I fell in love with a human!" Genis said, giving off a big smile from the platform above._


	6. Trap 3

**Chapter 6:Trap 3**

_This is just horrible... I bet Lloyd is more then hurt... how could he have done something like that?_

_I don't believe it... it's worse then the pope! I just can't think of any worse then this..._

_Having your best friend betray you... is the same as losing someone very important to you.  
I feel sorry for Lloyd, he's probably grieving over the loss of his friend now..._

_I can't say it's painless for me, for he too was also a friend in our group._

_Even if he's not exactly a close friend, he still was a friend... and this betrayal.  
it does hurt..._

_It really hurts... you lose a friend right in front of your face... I feel extremely sorry for those who were close to him; Colette, LLoyd and especially Raine._

_I can see her crying her heart out occasionally, and no matter how bad the situatuion is, she never cries... but having a family member betray you, not even Raine was able to hold back her emotions..._

_I wonder if he really betrayed us... I hope he would come back... he's not a bad person.  
he is a child of prodigy... and it would be a shame if he had to kill him..._

_I regret not being able to find out about his state when Mithos betrayed us, He's just going to die like Alicia... I promised I won't let anything like that happen again..._

_Yet... this..._

_I mustn't loose myself, I shall fight by Lloyd's side until the end... I won't repeat that same mistake and have another comrade's life slip away..._

_Even if it costs my own... I will fight along side with Lloyd... only he can go up against Cruxis with that exsphere of his..._

_> > >_

Genis urged the mana in the tree and it yanked on Presea's wrist hard, causing her to lose grip of the edge and fall down into the dark abyss.

_I will finish you off later Presea... you will get to know this pain I have soon enough..._

Genis quickly teleported to where Lloyd and the remaining group were going to go, he was preparing the next trap.

He opened the control panel and looked at the connection of cords and buttons, he set them up so when a corresponding door opens by the control panel, the floor around the control panel breaks.

_Maybe this time Raine will finally get ticked off... hehehe! Then I can watch that foolish sister of mine die a very painful death... I will have to think about how to dispose of her disgusting corpse_...

Genis uncaged some monsters from their cells and locked them inbetween the doors.

_When Lloyd opens these doors... he's in for a surprise..._

Lloyd and his falling-apart group friends finally reached the control room that Genis rigged, now everyone was getting scared by the moment, they are only left with Regal, Sheena, Raine and Lloyd .

Lloyd rushed to the front of the door hoping it would open.

"Dammit! why won't it open up?" Lloyd panicked.

"We could probably open with this control panel" Regal said, examining the control panel to the right.

Regal operated the controls and one of the doors opened, only to cause a massive shake in the room.

"Ahhhh!" everyone shot out, barely standing up form the shaking. Regal has fallen to the floor near the control panel, seeing the floor falling apart.

"Regal! Are you alright?" Lloyd called from upfront.

"Yeah, don't worry... It must have been the wrong button... here goes the next door!" Regal replied, activating another switch.

The ground shook again, and more of the floor around the control panel broke off, but everyone was well aware of the shaking and was standing still.

As soon as the 2nd door opened, 2 Evil Orchids plant monsters rushed out and engaged Lloyd, Raine and Sheena into battle.

"What the? Another error?" Lloyd asked.

"No... hurry up and destroy it!" Regal commanded.

They rushed into battle, even with a little short on people, they defeated the Evil Orchids plants with ease.

"Someone must have been tampering with this thing, it's hard to control..." Regal said.

"Regal... you knew!" Yelled out Lloyd.

Another door opened up, and a new set of Evil Orchids came rushing out, They leaped into battle and defeated them quickly.

After the battle, Raine and Sheena rushed through the warp, avoiding the danger. Lloyd ran back and called out to Regal.

"It's all clear now! Hurry Regal!"

The floor around the control panel and where Regal is, has completely fell part, and Regal was stranded in the middle. The room continued it's rumble, and the room was about to collapse.

"Regal!" Lloyd called out again.

"This room is too dangerous! Go Lloyd!" The man shouted out over the crumbles.

"No, I will not leave you behind! I am not going to have anymore sacrifices!"

"Sacrifices? We aren't just "sacrificed" we have given ourselves to help you accomplish what needs to be done"

"But..."

"The world you have imagined... is possible, please do so by making the most of your time... we won't be left behind... our hopes are always with you... go Lloyd! Do this for all of us!"

"Alright! I promise to bring peace to the worlds... and I will bring you all back!" Lloyd finished, running towards the warp as the ceiling breaks down.

_Well that was quite a show... at least muscleman is out... not like he did pose a problem against my new powers anyway... oh well... time to get on with the next trap!_

Genis once again, teleported to where Lloyd, Sheena and Raine were heading next.


End file.
